Shellder
|backcolor = |textcolor = black |name = Shellder |jname = (シェルダー Sherudaa) |image = Shellder.png |ndex = 090 |ndexprev = Muk |ndexnext = Cloyster |evofrom = None |evointo = Cloyster / Shellbro / Shellking |gen = Generation I |pronun = SHELL-der |hp = 30 |atk = 65 |def = 100 |satk = 45 |sdef = 25 |spd = 40 |total = 305 |species = Bivalve Pokémon |type = |height = 1'00" |weight = 8.8 lbs. |ability = Shell Armor Skill Link Overcoat (Dream World) |color = Purple |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ |1 = }} Shellder (Japanese: シェルダー Sherudaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Shellder is protected by its two large shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out. It has two large eyes inside the shell. Special abilities Shellder can have the ability Shell Armor or the ability Skill Link. Shell Armor prevents Shellder's opponents from getting a critical hit on Shellder. Skill Link increases the frequency of multi-hitting attacks. As a last resort, Shellder clamps on to its opponents. It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Relationship with Slowpoke's evolutions Main Articles: Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking Also it is said (in the anime & in-game Pokédex entries) that if a Shellder clamps onto a Slowpoke's tail the Slowpoke will evolve into Slowbro (the Shellder changes shape with it). Also if a Shellder clamps on Slowpoke's head the Slowpoke will evolve into a Slowking. According to Slowking's Pokédex entries, when the Slowpoke's head is bitten, toxin's enter the Slowpoke's head (and into its brain), unlocking extraordinary power (triggering evolution). These same toxins also causes a Slowbro to no longer be able to feel pain. According to Slowbro's & Slowking Pokédex entries, the Shellder's produce toxins (despite the fact Shellder doesn't learn any Poison-type techniques as one of it level-up moves) that effect either their victims brain (in Slowking's case) or their nervous system (in Slowbro's case). These toxin's maybe a byproduct of evolution (as the Shellder seems to evolve with the Slowpoke it has bitten). It is also said that if a Slowbro's or Slowking's Shellder is removed or detached it (Slowbro/Slowking) will revert (de-volve) back to a regular Slowpoke (however this has never occurred in the videogames), it can also be assumed that the Shellder reverts back its regular form. Also it is said that Shellder's tend to latch on to a Slowpoke if it is holding a King's Rock (a reference to Slowking's requirements for evolving. Upon the Slowpoke's evolution the Shellder changes it form into either Slowbro's shell (attacted to Slowbro tail) or a Slowking's Crown. In its Crown form the Shellder eyes are located on it backside (which can be easily seen by the player when a Slowking is used in battle) basically giving Slowking eyes in the back of its head (however it is unknown if Slowking is able to see what it Shellder sees). Evolution Shellder evolves into Cloyster by use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Shellder| redblue=Seafoam Islands, Routes 6, 11, 19, 20 and 21, Vermilion City, Vermilion Harbor and Seafoam Islands with Super Rod| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Vermilion Harbor and Routes 17 and 18 with Super Rod| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 20, 21, 26, 27 and 41, Olivine City, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town and New Bark Town (Fish with Good Rod or Super Rod)| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 20, 21, 26, 27 and 41, Olivine City, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town and New Bark Town (Fish with Good Rod or Super Rod)| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Pallet Town, Vermilion City, One Island, Five Island, Icefall Cave (Firered Only)| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 205 (Floaroma Town side), Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks (Super Rod)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 205 (Floaroma Town side), Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks (Super Rod)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 20, 21, 26, 27, 41 and 47, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town and New Bark Town (Fish with Good Rod or Super Rod)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 13, Undella Town, Undella Bay| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Pokédex entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Its hard shell repels any kind of attack. It is vulnerable only when its shell is open.| yellow=The shell can withstand any attack. However, when it is open, the tender body is exposed.| gold=It swims facing backward by opening and closing its two-piece shell. It is surprisingly fast.| silver=Grains of sand trapped in its shells mix with its body fluids to form beautiful pearls.| crystal=Clamping on to an opponent reveals its vulnerable parts, so it uses this move only as a last resort.| ruby=At night, this Pokémon uses its broad tongue to burrow a hole in the seafloor sand and then sleep in it. While it is sleeping, Shellder closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out.| sapphire=At night, this Pokémon uses its broad tongue to burrow a hole in the seafloor sand and then sleep in it. While it is sleeping, Shellder closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out.| emerald=At night, it burrows a hole in the seafloor with its broad tongue to make a place to sleep. While asleep, it closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out.| firered=It is encased in a shell that is harder than diamond. Inside, however, it is surprisingly tender.| leafgreen=Its hard shell repels any kind of attack. It is vulnerable only when its shell is open.| diamond=It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out.| pearl=It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out.| platinum=It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out.| heartgold=It swims facing backward by opening and closing its two-piece shell. It is surprisingly fast.| soulsilver=Grains of sand trapped in its shells mix with its body fluids to form beautiful pearls.| black=It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out.| white=It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out.| black 2=It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out.| white 2=It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out.| }} Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon